The Starfleet Survival Guide
For the in-universe publication of the same title, see: ''Starfleet Survival Guide.'' Publisher's description As the brave men and women of Starfleet carry out their duties -- mapping countless solar systems, greeting new species and establishing ties with civilizations large and small -- they live, work, and face the possibility that they could die in space. How do Starfleet's finest survive the countless dangers to be discovered as they boldly go where no one has gone before? Find out with this special edition of ''The Starfleet Survival Guide! Contains up to date, declassified information on *STANDARD EQUIPMENT -- NONSTANDARD USES *UNCONVENTIONAL MEDICINE *DANGEROUS LIFE-FORMS *EXTREME SCENARIOS *And more! For further reference, or if you are considering and exciting and fulfilling career in the diplomatic and scientific fleet of the United Federation of Planets, please contact your local Starfleet representative. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Michael Eddington • • James T. Kirk • Matt Franklin • William Riker • Montgomery Scott • Tog • Trelane • Deanna Troi • Lwaxana Troi Locations :Arak III • Argelius II • Betazed • Deep Space 9 • Deneva • Earth • Galvan Prime • Gamma Quadrant • Kavis Alpha IV • Neural • Norpin colony • Omicron Ceti III • Omicron Theta • Peloris Minor • Psi 2000 • Thanatos VII • • Tycho IV • • Yridia Races and cultures :Algolian • Andorian • Bajoran • Betazoid • Borg • Cardassian • Deltan • Douwd • Elasian • Ferengi • Human • Husnock • Klingon • Metron • Organian • Romulan • Talaxian • Trill • Trill symbiont • Ullian • Vidiian • Vulcan Animals and entities :Beta XII-A entity • Crystalline Entity • Denebian slime devil • Denevan neural parasite • dikironium cloud creature • horse • Kryonian tiger • le-matya • mastiff • mugato • Omicron Ceti III spore • Redjac • sark • Talnerian riding lizard • Wanoni tracehound Starships and vehicles :Borg cube • Borg sphere • • • • • • • • • Krayton • • • • • • Materials and substances :duranium • fistrium • hyronalin • invidium • kelbonite • kelvinium • lethozine • metraprovoline • metrazene • neutrillium • sarium krellide • seldonite • synthehol • tritanium Technology :combadge • Delta 917-Kilo • Dyson sphere • Emergency Medical Hologram • EPS tap • force field • holodeck • holographic matrix • holosuite • isolinear chip • metaphasic shielding • nanite • ODN cable • ODN router • phaser • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • universal translator • vinculum • warp coil States and organizations :Daystrom Institute • Federation Council • Kahn-ut-tu • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Bureau of Information • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Information and Instruction Agency • Starfleet Research and Development • Starfleet Surgeon General • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Science Academy Other references :2231 • 2294 • accretion disk • AU • Bendii syndrome • DaiMon • entropy • gamma ray flux • ''Mahko'' root • millicochrane • nadion pulse • neutrino • nIb'poH • Prime Directive • protouniverse • Psi 2000 virus • quantum fissure • quantum energy signature • schizophrenia • soliton wave • subspace compression anomaly • Starfleet Basic Survival Manual • Starfleet Medical Database • Starfleet Survival Guide • subspace External links * Starfleet Survival Guide Starfleet Survival Guide